


Hanging By A Moment

by missjay1988



Series: Moments In A Relationship [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase thinks of his time with House and decides to let him know that he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vogler Arc
> 
> Immediately follows "No Regrets". Tabbed lines are pulled from that story.

Robert Chase was pissed. He just bought that cd. He continued walking down the hall towards his boss's office, hearing the third track on the album blast through the narrow walkway. 

Just as he turned the corner, he saw Stacy walk into Greg's office and heard the music drop several levels. Having no guilt at what he was about to do, he thanked whoever was listening that Greg had lowered the blinds in his fish-bowl office as he silently walked up to the still open door.

> _"Hi Greg. Um, are you busy?"_
> 
> _"You should take a minute and listen to this song. It...”_
> 
> _"I didn't come here to talk to you about your lacking taste in music, Greg. I wanted to talk about us."_

What the hell does she mean, lacking taste in music?

> _"Us?"_
> 
> _"Yes, us. I think we should try again, get back together. I'll file for divorce, and we can pick up where we left off."_

What? No.

> _“Stacy, what we once had, what we lost, was great. But we lost it for a reason, and I finally realize that.”_

Yes!

> _“But why? Why can’t we try again, have a second chance? Maybe I was meant to come here, to see you, to understand that we could try again.”_
> 
> _“No; you showed up to ask me to save your husband’s life. I did that. That’s all we’re meant be now: Doctor and Patient’s wife.”_
> 
> _“Besides, I’m in love with someone else.”_
> 
> _“Out of curiosity, will you tell me who it is?”_
> 
> _“Robert Chase.”_

_Desperate for changing_  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you

Robert’s breath caught in his throat before he let it out in a loud rush. As Stacy left Greg’s office, he rushed to the conference room to avoid being seen. He dropped his bag on the table, leaned against the connecting glass wall and thought about what he’d heard.

Robert wouldn’t and couldn’t say that it was love at first sight. He can say, however, that he’d never met anyone like Gregory House before. The moment he saw him, he was intrigued. Here was a man who’s…well…gorgeous, and he doesn’t seem to know. And on top of that, he doesn’t seem to care. At least, that’s what Greg wants people to believe.

Then Robert got a glimpse at the real Greg House. And he fell.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
 _Letting go of all I've held onto_  
 _I'm standing here until you make me move_  
 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Even though Greg wasn’t torturing him anymore, the guilt Robert still felt over the Vogler catastrophe was severe.

Hate wasn’t in his boss’ eyes when he was confronted by the older doctor. Hurt and a small amount of understanding, most especially hurt, shown from the piercing eyes.

Even now, after all this time, Robert can still remember what Greg told him after Vogler left.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_  
 _Completely incomplete_  
 _I'll take your invitation_  
 _You take all of me now...  
_

*I don’t hate you for what you did. I won’t even fire you for what you did. And I’ll forgive you at some point. It won’t be today, it won’t be tomorrow, and I doubt it’ll be next week. But I’ll forgive you.*

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
 _Letting go of all I've held onto_  
 _I'm standing here until you make me move_  
 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

That understanding killed a part of him that all of the ridicule and agony of looking through medical books for nothing didn’t.

And he fell.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
 _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
 _And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
 _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

He fell for the ice-blue eyes and the scruffy face and the curly, slightly thinning hair that looked as if it hadn’t seen a brush in years.

He fell for the long, muscular limbs and the tall frame and the natural grace that he exhibited even with the extra ‘leg’.

He fell for the sarcasm and the sharp quips of one-liners and the outright distain for the dense.

He fell for the wit and the charm and the heart that genuinely cares, but doesn’t want to be seen.

_There's nothing else to lose_  
 _There's nothing else to find_  
 _There's nothing in the world_  
 _That can change my mind_  
 _There is nothing else_  
 _There is nothing else_  
 _There is nothing else  
_

Robert walked over to the connecting door. He was going to talk to Greg about how he felt. He had nothing to lose, and so much to gain.

_Desperate for changing_  
 _Starving for truth_  
 _I'm closer to where I started_  
 _Chasing after you....  
_

“House?”

Greg opened his eyes and looked at the blond doctor standing just inside his door and tried to glare at him.

“What?”

Robert moved across the room and stopped in front of Greg’s chair.

“Have you forgiven me yet?”

Greg’s eyes widened before the cold color melted into something warm and soft.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
 _Letting go of all I've held onto_  
 _I'm standing here until you make me move_  
 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_

Robert smiled when he saw the reaction and carefully cupped Greg’s cheek with one hand.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
 _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
 _And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
 _Just hanging by a moment here with you  
_

Greg looked into Robert’s eyes and his own went wide once again at the love he saw.

“I love you, too.” With that said, Robert leaned forward and pressed his lips to Greg’s.

And allowed himself to fall.

_Just hanging by a moment_  
 _(Here with you)_  
 _Hanging by a moment_  
 _(Here with you)  
_ _Hanging by a moment here with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 14 December 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
